


A place we could escape sometime

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOMI, Double Penetration, Established Relationship sakuatsu, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Threesome - M/M/M, bottsumu, sunaissohotwtf, they are switches your honor, topomi, topsuna, toptsumu, yestheyswitchpositionsalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Sakusa kisses his neck, hands roaming around his toned torso as Suna slowly approaches them, cupping Atsumu’s face in his hands before leaning down for a kiss, and that’s all it takes for Atsumu to realize that holy fuck, he really wants this.or, the one Atsumu doesn't know how he got so damn lucky to be in a threesome with Kiyoomi and Suna.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	A place we could escape sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of #miakinkmas

The silent hum of the train gliding over the rails beneath them rocks him back to reality. He’s been quiet, drifting in and out of his own thoughts, barely listening to the conversation his boyfriend and his best friend are having. 

“So, when we get there, I think it should be a good idea to loosen him up with-“ 

“Oh, yes. I heard that if we try this…” 

Atsumu blinks at the two men sitting across him. Their bodies gently brush each other as the train ascends. His cheeks are running a pretty color of red as he realizes what they’ve been talking about for the majority of the trip. “What are you two going on about in _public_?” He hisses. 

“Our threesome.” Sakusa deadpans. As if they’re not in the middle of a _fucking_ train. As if it’s the most ordinary thing to say. 

He knows they are about to make it to the station in about ten minutes, but he still hasn’t registered that this is actually happening. Sure, when Sakusa had brought up the idea Atsumu immediately agreed. An opportunity to incorporate a third person into their already hot sex, and that person being Suna Rintarou, of all people, was something Atsumu only dared to dream about. 

Suna is Sakusa’s best friend, and Atsumu has pretty much always found him hot, so it was an easy yes. He’s excited, too, however, he can’t help but feel the nerves bubbling upon him as the train finally arrives at their destination. 

Atsumu feels like he’s in a dream as they make their way through the ryokan. The place is stunning, with traditional accents lining the modern twists that accommodate a foreign taste. Long stretches of tatami decorate the age-old wood that lies under their feet. Winding halls of sliding doors give way to the most breathtaking view of the water that runs through the confinement. 

Ushered into the lodging for their stay, Atsumu’s eyes practically jump from his head. Truly a gorgeous place. However, he’s too caught up with what’s about to come to really appreciate it. To appreciate the fact that Sakusa rented them a double room with their own personal hot bath. 

He’s a nervous wreck as Suna suggests they take a bath first. Atsumu knows he can back down at any moment, he could say he isn’t ready, and both his boyfriend and his friend wouldn’t judge him for it. It would still be a very relaxing night at the ryokan, just like that. 

But any doubts and anxious feelings he might have completely disappear the moment he feels Sakusa wrapping his arms around him from behind, the hot water around their bodies being the only layer of separation between them. Leaning into his touch he allows his tension to melt away, this was a good idea. They both ease into the exposed rock and let the natural spring soothe their anxiety. 

Sakusa kisses his neck, hands roaming around his toned torso as Suna slowly approaches them, cupping Atsumu’s face in his hands before leaning down for a kiss, and that’s all it takes for Atsumu to realize that holy _fuck_ , he really wants this. 

Kissing Suna is an experience he didn’t know he needed to have. Suna takes his time, trapping his lips with his own, tracing them with his tongue before going in. Atsumu feels his head being tilted back by Sakusa, who’s still nibbling at his neck, giving Suna permission to deepen the kiss. 

Atsumu hums, and Suna presses his body against him, trapping him between him and his boyfriend. Suna’s tongue twists around his own, exploring every inch of his mouth before pulling down on his bottom lip and Atsumu can’t do anything but moan. 

Two sets of hands meander his body under the dip of scalding water. Their hardening lengths rubbing against each other. It’s hot. _Too hot_. 

“M’ gonna pass out in here.” 

Sakusa hums an agreement. Pulling him above the water, he leans over and locks his lips with Suna. The sight is heating Atsumu’s groin even more. 

It’s not too long until their wet bodies are stumbling back to the bedroom. There are hands touching him, fingers lingering around and lips kissing every part of his exposed body as he tries so desperately to give back. 

Atsumu takes as much as he can, engulfing in a slow, passionate kiss with Suna when he first lays him down on the futon. Wrapping his hand around Sakusa’s length, making sure to give him the same pleasure Suna is giving him right now. 

He practically preens at the unrelenting attention, soaking in the effervescent passion of his two partners. He lets himself fall into the passionate void, and it’s the best thing ever. It’s intoxicating, being touched all places at once, as the two men want nothing more but to consume _him_. 

So Atsumu lets them. He lets Suna open him up nice and slow as he sucks Sakusa off, his moans sending delicious vibrations across Sakusa’s body. He then helps to prep Sakusa at the same time while Suna is mercilessly playing with his nipples, dragging the prettiest sounds out of Sakusa’s mouth. Sounds only Atsumu previously could make him do. But it doesn’t make him feel jealous at all, if anything, he wants more of it. He needs _more_. 

This feels like heaven, and as he and Suna lock eyes, he swears he’s about to come on the spot. Or that is until Sakusa breathes out. “I want to feel you,” and it’s all it takes for them to switch positions. 

Atsumu moves slowly, in a haze as he positions himself on all fours right in front of his boyfriend, back beautifully arched as Sakusa starts slamming into him, his own thrusts are a little bit sloppy as he is being pounded by Suna’s devilish rhythm. His knees are rubbing red with each shared thrust. 

“Fuck, what a pretty view.” Suna breathes out, grabbing Sakusa’s hips with a firm grip before thrusting in harder, deeper, _faster_. 

Sakusa isn’t a loud person, but right now, his moans are the loudest ones, as Atsumu can’t do anything more than whimper and grunt. It’s too much, and it’s too hot, the sound, the touches, the realization that this _is_ happening. Suna’s rhythm controlling the motion of the three of them almost feels like he’s fucking them both. 

It only takes him a few strokes from Sakusa’s finger around his cock and Atsumu is coming, tears in his eyes as Sakusa gives a couple more thrusts and comes inside of him with a loud moan. 

Time is a nonfactor to their escapade. Their bodies change positions providing relief and excitement to the three in different sensations. Atsumu could only imagine how his cock would feel pressing against another inside of a tight hold. 

And that’s exactly what he gets as he is holding Sakusa up, his boyfriend's large body completely bent, legs are thrown on top of Atsumu’s shoulders. Sakusa is carefully, slowly, taking up his cock- _his and Suna’s cocks_ , engulfing them both at once. Atsumu watches him, his pretty face contorted with pleasure and pain as he is determined to have both men fuck him all at the same time. 

Atsumu has been inside Sakusa many times before. He’s familiar with the way his heat feels around his cock, with how tight he feels clenched around him. But this, this is something entirely different. _Better_. 

“F-fuck, babe, yer so _greedy_. Look at his pretty hole swallowing both our cocks, Sunarin.”

“Tsumu, you’re so selfish for keeping him all to yourself.”

Sakusa clenches tighter, causing the mass of bodies to moan in unison.

Atsumu is beyond words at the stimulation. The way his own cock rubs against Suna’s as they both pick up a rhythm inside of Sakusa. Their heads adding an additional layer of friction to the sensations. How Sakusa is bracing himself, moans escaping his wrecked mouth one after the other. It’s divine, and it’s driving Atsumu crazy. 

Leaning over, Atsumu locks lips with Suna, Sakusa mewling in between them. Their pace quickening and frantic as they fall out of rhythm. Sakusa’s orgasm sends pulsing waves over their coupled lengths. Pushing both of them over the edge. Burying his face into Sakusa’s neck, Atsumu reaches his peak. Soon after Suna follows suit, his moans muffled in dark curls. 

The rest of the night feels like a happy blur to Atsumu. His body is exhausted, and his mind is still filled with happy hormones, so he silently thanks both Sakusa and Suna for helping him clean himself and giving him time to just sleep and rest. 

It isn’t until later when he wakes up to the two men having dinner shrouded by the kotatsu that they finally talk about what just happened. Their loosening yukata doing little to cover their explored bodies.

“Are you okay there, Tsumu?” Suna asks him. 

Atsumu nods, carefully sitting down in the only free chair. “Yeah, much better now that I slept for a bit.” 

He feels Sakusa reach out to give him a firm squeeze on his thigh and calm settles into him. “Did you enjoy it?” His boyfriend asks him. 

A warm feeling settles in his chest as his eyes quickly travel from the two men around him. For how feral and passionate the sex was, right now both his lover and his friend were being gentle and considerate with him (they have always had been, from the very first moment, now that he thinks about it), and Atsumu realizes it he wouldn’t have done this with anybody else. 

“Yeah, that was fuckin’ hot,” he finally says, and the three of them just laugh. 

When they leave the ryokan the next morning, nothing feels weird, or off, and Atsumu is relieved. It was a great experience, and he’s excited to see when they could do that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this was such a fun and exciting series for us! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome! 
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
